


Ideals

by EdosianOrchids901



Series: Plain Simple Prompts [39]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cultural Differences, Episode: s06e02 Rocks and Shoals, Established Relationship, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, POV First Person, POV Julian Bashir, debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/pseuds/EdosianOrchids901
Summary: Dialogue prompt: “Did you know that you flinch every time you lie?”





	Ideals

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets based on dialogue prompts from Tumblr. Written 7/18.

Garak gave a soft sigh, studying the terrain ahead of us. “This really is almost the ideal ambush location. I’d prefer a bit more cover, personally, but this will do.”

“Mm.” I took a seat behind what cover we did have, staring down at my phaser rifle. This entire situation just made me feel sick. Ambushing a bunch of soldiers going through withdrawal?

Noting my lack of enthusiasm, he crouched beside me. “My dear Doctor, you’ve been rather quiet since we departed camp. Are you upset with me for what I said during the discussion about the battle? I know I came across rather harshly about the so-called ‘rules of war’.”

“I’m not upset with you.” I scuffed at the ground with my boot, deeply uneasy.

“Did you know that you flinch every time you lie?”

I looked up to find Garak watching me with something bordering on amusement. That brought my aggravation to the fore, and I turned away. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready to murder a bunch of soldiers or something?”

“Julian, have you forgotten that the Dominion is trying to exterminate us? It’s hardly–” He cut himself off with a huff. “Well, if you’re determined to think that of me, who am I to argue with you? It’s not as though I _haven’t_ murdered anyone prior to this.”

“It’s not about that, Garak.” Recognizing that he was genuinely hurt by my words, I moved closer and brushed my shoulder against his. “It’s not even about you, not really.”

“Dearest one, I can hardly blame you for finding this situation… distasteful.” He exhaled slowly, craning his neck to check around the boulders for our adversaries. He didn’t seem unsettled at all, just alert and focused. “The fact remains that we _are_ at war, and that these Jem’Hadar will kill us if we don’t kill them first. It’s not a question of morals at this point. It’s a question of survival.”

“I know all that.” I leaned my head back against the rock, closing my eyes. “I just don’t like it, that’s all.”

“And you do understand my point about the rules making it more difficult to win?”

“I understand your point. Doesn’t mean I agree with it.”

Garak made a soft sound of disbelief. “It seems exposure to Cardassian ideology and literature has taught you very little. Would you still cling to those Federation ideals even if it meant extermination?”

“Do we really need to have this conversation right now?” I turned to look at him again and saw that he was gazing intently at me with an odd expression. “What?”

With a slight shake of his head, he patted my shoulder. “Oh, my dear, naïve boy,” he sighed. “I do worry about you, you know. I’d hate to see those ideals of yours end in your demise.”

This was an old, old argument, one we’d had so many times that I’d honestly lost count. “Just be careful, okay?” I offered my hand, and he took it. “If you’re so worried about me, you’d better not get shot. What’ll happen if you’re not around to protect me from my ideals?”

His eyes brightened with amusement, and he inclined his head. “Well, in the event that I am shot, I trust you to nurse me back to health.”


End file.
